Love without barriers
by dianadenisa
Summary: Pericolul se apropie. Nu e partea intunecata, nu e nici lumina...E ceva mult, mult mai rau. Singura solutie? O alianta intre lumina si intuneric. O alianta care poate rasturna balanta, o alianta care aduce doi dusmani impreuna. Iubirea nu se lasa nici ea asteptata...SLASH! HPTRLV!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

Bun venit in lumea mea.

Ce lume? Nu e o lume normala. Nu pentru tine. Nu e o lume a liceenilor care se indragostesc, se sinucid sau se drogheaza. Cu siguranta, Nu e lumea incuiatilor. Sunt dusmanii nostri. Cel putin…ai mei si…ai majoritatii. Care majoritate? Majoritatea lumii vrajitorilor. Da, ai auzit bine. Suntem vrajitori. Avem baghete, maturi, si potiuni. Cool! Nu?

Insa avem o singura problema.

Suntem pe cale sa fim descoperiti de incuiati. Ai spune ca nu-I nimic/…Dar gresesti. Ei ne urasc. Suntem mai buni decat ei, sau…daca vrei, mai rai. Poate ca si sub ura noastra fata de ei, e ascunsa o farama de teama. Si poate ca sa fim descoperiti de incuiati ar fi mai bine. Mai bine decat sa ne ucidem intre noi.

Insa e momentul ca razboiul din lumea noastra sa ia sfarsit. E momentul ca, cele doua parti, lumina si intunericul, doua parti opuse de la inceputul inceputurilor sa se uneasca. Nu stiu pentru ce. Sa ii ucidem? Sa ne ascundem? Sa preluam lumea? Nu stiu. Tot ce stiu e ca astazi, e un nou inceput.

Nu stii cine sunt eu? Ma bucur. Daca ai spune ca stii, as fi trist. Ai crede tot ce spune lumea, si nu ai asculta adevarata poveste de la mine, persoana care a trecut prin tot acest calvar, persoana care cunoaste intregul adevar. Nu stiu cum si de unde sa incep, dar se spune ca atunci cand incepi cu inceputul e cel mai bine.

Tin sa te avertizez ca nu va fi o poveste de adormit copii, nici o poveste cu zane, printi si printese. Nici cu o lume magica in care binele invinge. O persoana pe care o uram din tot sufletul mi-a spus o data:

"_Nu exista bine si rau, exista doar putere, si oameni prea slabi ca sa o caute"_

_Cred ca avea dreptate._

_O persoana draga mi-a spus o data un lucru ne-nteles de mine in acel moment._

„ Harry, vor fi momente in care, oricât de bine te-ai cunoaşte, mereu va există şansa să nu te recunoşti. Să vezi părţi din tine, la a căror existenţă nici măcar nu visai. Părţi care ar putea să te pună deasupra tuturor sau să te arunce pe jos. Si, dragul meu, iti mai spun ceva...

Totuşi... să fie lupta cu tine însuţi cea mai grea până la urmă? Sau cea cu un adversar pe măsura ta? Depinde de tine, de celălalt, de circumstanţe şi de personalităţi. Sau poate că depinde doar de moment. Cine ştie? Numai tu ai raspunsul. Cand va sosi momentul, gandeste-te bine."

_Nu stiam si inca nu stiu la ce se referea, dar voi descoperi._

_Insa pana atunci, te las sa descoperi cine sunt eu._

_Nota autoarei!_

_Salut! Da, ati ghicit! Prima mea poveste pe acest site! Da, prima poveste, care nu e un Oneshot. Deci…Sper sa va placa!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be more HPTR!


	2. Chapter 2

Love without barriers, Capitolul 1:

$Parseltongue$

Harry POV

Se spune ca Viaţa este un voiaj spre acasa. M-am intrebat de multe ori…Daca viata e un voiaj spre acasa…unde e casa mea?

Cu siguranta nu la familia Dursley.

Nici la Hogwarts. Oricat mi-as dori ca Hogwarts sa fie casa mea, nu este. Este numai o scoala. O scoala unde ma simt protejat, insa nu am acel sentiment de calm si securitate, sentiment simtit de fiecare persoana care are o casa.

Am incercat sa ma ridic. Era greu. Spatele ma durea, si simteam cum mii de ace imi strabat trupul.

Am oftat, invins. Poate nu ar fi trebuit sa ii spun unchiului Vernon despre sarpele meu, Sabazios.

$Esti bine, Harry?$

$Sunt bine, Zios.$

Sarpele isi ridica ochii argintii si ma privy atent.

$Nu, te doare, maesssssstre…Am vrut ssssssssssssa musc balena, dar n-am vrut sssssa te sssssupar.$

Suieratul lui era atat de puternic, incat m-am uitat mai atent la el.

Era suparat. Cand nu era enervat sau alta stare puternica, parea ca e total uman, si ca vorbeste o limba ca oricare. Parea ca tot ce trebuia sa faci ca sa o intelegi era sa o inveti.

$Nu. E bine ca nu l-ai muscat. Va regreta. Nu stiu cum, dar stiu ca se va intampla.$

Sarpele ma privy pentru cateva secunde, apoi paru ca ezita, si, dupa cateva secunde, adormii.

M-am uitat pe geam. Era intuneric. Stiam ca urma sa fie o noapte lunga.

Am aruncat o privire prin camera.

Jucarii stricate, pergamente pe jumatate scrise, pene rupte, haine murdare si pete de sange.

Eram in paradis! Asta daca paradisul putea fi numit si iadul meu personal.

Dupa inca o jumatate de ora in care m-am gandit la momentele din cimitir si la moartea lui Cedric, am inchis ochii. Nu vroiam sa adorm, stiam ca fac o greseala. Insa…Eram atat de obosit...

Ma aflam intr-o camera frumoasa, cu un pat imens cu o plapuma argintie si perdele verzi, pereti verzi cu modele negre in relief, si cu…Rune? Argintii.

Stai. Parea o camera potrivita pentru un Viperin.

Am privit cu mai multa atentie.

Intr-un colt era un semineu din marmura neagra, langa pat, pe stanga si pe dreapta era cate o noptiera cu o lampa care parea sa aiba un sarpe ce servea drept buton, un covor verde ca iarba, si un dulap negru.

Era o camera care emana bogatie si, totodata simplitate.

Nu stiam ce cautam acolo. Usa se deschise incet. Cand barbatul intra in camera, ochii ii aterizara pe mine…Nu! Era...Nu era posibil…Cum reusise?

Cum ma putea vedea?

-Voldemort?

Nota autoarei.

Salut, Dragi cititori! Sper ca v-a placut acest capitol. Stiu ca e scurt, si imi cer scuze. Insa am pierdut prima varianta.

Acum…Sa va explic numele sarpelui.

"Sabazios (sau Sabadios) este numele frigian dat de greci unui zeu venerat la traci ca "Eliberatorul" de anotimpul rece.

La

traci

zeul avea atributul

htonic

al șarpelui, fiind în același timp patronul solar al cailor. Ca zeu venerat de neamul tracilor, neam care iubea cel mai mult caii, este numit de

Sofocle

în tragedia sa Tereus (fragmentul 523). Sanctuarele sale din munți aveau forma unei rotonde cu acoperișul deschis, care permiteau soarelui să lumineze

altarele.

Noaptea, pe aceste altare ardeau făclii. Urmele zeului se pot descoperi și azi. Astfel, soarele se numește în folclorul bulgar Sabo în timpul solstițiului

de vară. În România, rădăcina "Săbă" a dăinuit în unele toponime.

Grecii și romanii l-au asociat pe Sabazios în special cu

Dionis-

Bacchus,

venerându-l în

orfism

și în

misterele eleusine,

dar uneori și cu zeul suprem sau cu soarele. Originea tracică a cultului e relevată de amândouă aceste ipostaze: fiul/soțul Zeiței Mamă (Magna Mater) este

atât reînnoitorul în ciclul anotimpurilor cât și stăpânul ceresc al lumii."

Disclaimer: I don't own The info about the snake's name. All go to Wikipedia.

Disclaimer2: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be more HPTR!

Sa vedem…Un ultim lucru. Dedic acest capitol unei persoane la care tin mult,

rhead-a-holyc


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolul 2:

Harry pov:

Voldemort? Ce facea in visul meu?

Nu, nu. Ce faceam in visul lui? Ce se intampla?

-Potter, incepu el.

Nu m-am gandit pana acum ca vei aparea in camera mea…

Ce faci aici? Cum ai ajuns aici?

M-am uitat mai atent la el.

-Potter, inchide gura, ca intra muste, pufni el. Da, da. Mi-am recastigat frumusetea. Asa aratam la 20 de ani.

Daca as fi ramas cu fata de sarpe, as fi speriat pe toata lumea. Ar fi fost placut, dar nu, multumesc.

Cand am reusit sa imi revin, am intrebat.

-Ce fac in visul tau? Mai exact…Dormitorul tau, Riddle?

-De unde sa stiu, Copil?

-NU SUNT UN COPIL!

-Bad a, esti. Esti un copil care este sub degetul lui Dumble...

Dar, dintr-o data s-au auzit tipete.

Voldemort se ridica. Ca si cum as fi fost atras spre el, m-am ridicat fara voia mea, si l-am urmat.

-Domnul meu! Statuia secretului a fost distrusa! Suntem…Incuiatii…aproape!...

-Barty, calmeaza-te. Voldemort era tensionat.

Daca am inteles bine, suntem foarte aproape sa fim descoperiti, nu?

-Da, domnul meu.

Voldemort se incrunta.

Puteam simti furia lui prin legatura noastra.

-Pleaca, tonul lui era linistit. Pentru o fractiune de secunda, crezusem ca vorbea cu mine.

Apoi, cu un ton si mai linistit, murmura.

-Vino, Harry.

Nu am spus nimic. L-am urmat.

-Avand in vedere tot ce se intampla, Harry, trebuie sa facem ceva. Nu mai putem vorbi de un razboi intre vrajitori. De aici inainte, trebuie sa aparam lumea noastra.

Tu trebuie sa te trezesti, si sa parasesti locul in care te afli. Daca te va omora cineva, acela voi fi eu, nu niste incuiati.

Si nu am sa te omor, continua el, observandu-mi chipul.

Esti puternic. Daca vrem sa supravietuim, avem nevoie de vrajitori puternici.

-De unde stiu ca nu e totul o minciuna?

Omul se incrunta.

-Sa nu te astepti sa fac asta inca o data, suiera el.

L-am privit, confuz.

-Eu, Tom Riddle Marvolo/Lord Voldemort, jur pe magia si viata mea, ca, pana cand eventualul razboi cu incuiati va fi castigat, pana cand lumea vrajitorilor va fi un loc sigur, nu il voi omora, rani cu sau fara magie fizic ori psihic pe Harry James Potter.

Asa sa fie!

Am aprobat, inchizand si deschizand gura. Eram socat.

Unde era acel lord al intunericului nebun? Doritor de putere si nemurire?

Ca si cum mi-ar fi citit gandurile, raspunse.

-De cand am descoperit ca sunt un vrajitor, aceasta lume a devenit totul pentru mine. Am sa fac tot ce pot sa o protejez.

Si…Harry, sunt inca un lord al intunericului. Vreau puterea, vreau nemurirea, iubesc tortura. Insa nu mai sunt nebun. Unele lucruri pe care le-am facut au fost total…gresite, insa nu le regret.

Nu pot da timpul inapoi. Daca as vrea cu adevarat, poate as putea. Dar nu avem timp de asa ceva.

Ce vei face?

-Nu stiu. Ma voi gandi, Voldemort.

Omul se incrunta, dar dadu din cap.

-Ne intalnim tot aici, maine noapte.

-Si ce fac daca nu ma pot intoarce?

-Vei putea, te voi trage aici prin legatura dintre mintile noastre.

Am dat din cap, in semn ca am inteles.

-Bine, Little Snake.. Ne vedem tot aici.

Inainte ca eu sa protestez, sa ii spun ca nu sunt Little Snake, am vazut cum totul se-ntuneca.

Somnul ma fura, si orice gand pluti departe, pe niste aripi argintii...

Si fara ca tanarul cu par indisciplinat sa stie, o pereche de ochi rosii ii vegheau somnul. Lord Voldemort se asigura ca adolescentul urma sa fie in siguranta. Avea nevoie de vrajitori puternici, si baiatul era persoana cea mai potrivita.

Nota autoarei:

Sper ca v-a placut!

Acest capitol le este dedicat unor persoane uimitoare, la care tin foarte mult:

krm3DeeDee, Krysania, rhead-a-holyc, Isys Skeeter, TickingMinds, dominatenebras and Stellanti Nocte!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, "You and Tom are soulmates, My boy, Said Dumbledore"

Tom and harry are lovers?

No, soooo… I don't own Harry Potter!


End file.
